


Stonehedge

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [21]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, pre-Fugitve Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Five's been alone in wondering just what their cepans left out in their tales of Lorien. Einar understands.
Relationships: Einar/Number Five
Series: Lorictober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 7





	Stonehedge

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do with this prompt and I just wanted to write some Five/Einar so I did, and it fits so nicely into my Einar's Bodyguard series

Five took Einar to Stonehedge through the Loralite. “This was one of the original sites. It’s a Loric site. Ironic, isn’t it?”

Einar surveyed the area, stepping up beside Five. “And now we carry it on.”

Five nodded, shoving his hands into his hoodie. “I don’t know much about Lorien as I know about Earth. All I have… all any of have is the stories our cepans told us. And who knows how that was distorted.”

Einar put a hand on Five’s shoulder. “Thank you for showing me. We won’t let the Foundation and the Academy try to force all the Garde into being their weapons.”

Five nodded, glancing at Einar out of the corner of his eye. After a quiet moment, Five took Einar’s hand, snapping him out of wherever his head was. Einar smiled at him. “Time to go. We have Garde to rescue.”

“I could’ve used you in the war. Have someone understand that I didn’t want to be a soldier for either side.”

“You have me now.”

And they touched the Loralite, disappearing across the world.


End file.
